Ghost Zone's Most Adorable Hunter
by NegroLeo
Summary: SO here is the reverse universe (I love saying that) of my story Baby Danny. What do you do when one of your greatest lifetime foes becomes a baby? Well you have two choices. Walk away like it never happened. Or. Do the honorable thing and wait for said foe to get better. If only Danny wasn't so honorable.
1. Chapter 1

Author: HEY EVERYONE! I know you were not expecting this but I now lay before you the reverse universe story of "Baby Danny" -Crowd cheers- Yes I know I'm supposed to be writing "Return" because all my fans are eagerly waiting for it. -crickets chirp in audience- Riiiight. Anyway I got a review from a certain guest (you know who you are) demanding a sequel. Well what better then having the tables turned on the whole story? Hope it's up to the same standards as the original!

 _ **Ghost Zones Most Adorable Hunter**_

 _Chapter One_

Danny shuddered as he flew through the ghost zone. It had been a long day for our hero. After fighting ghosts through lunch, ducking his mom and dad, failing his history quiz, and to top it all off stop Vlad from using some weird device to take over the world. Now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep all the way through the rest of the year. Since he couldn't do that he'd have to settle for sleeping through the weekend.

Already imagining about just falling onto his bed Danny failed to notice the green eyes that were trained on him. He did however notice when a net shot through the air at him. Turning invisible Danny whirled around and came face to face with Skulker. Swearing in his head Danny placed his hands on his hips sending a glare at the hunter.

"What do you want Skulker?" Danny demanded to know.

"What do I always want whelp? You're pelt stretched on my wall!" Skulker announced before pointing a gun at Danny's head.

 _Why won't it end!_

Shooting an eye beam at Skulker Danny managed to destroy the gun only to have another be aimed at his face a moment later. Gritting his teeth Danny fought with all his strength cursing out loud when he remembered he'd forgotten the Fenton thermos back at Sam's house. Not that it would be of much use here anyway. He had just shot another ecto-blast when he felt his vision waver for a second. Skulker took this chance to pull out a new weapon Danny had never seen before.

"Say your prayers Whelp." Skulker sneered as he fired the weapon.

Danny braced himself for some kind of impact. Anything really. When he opened his eyes though it was to see Skulker slamming his hand into the gun.

"Why won't this stupid thing work?!" Skulker shouted his focus diverted from the halfa in front of him.

Taking his chance Danny formed an ecto-ball in his hands before firing it at the distracted mech. The ghost ball sailed past the ghost's face, smashing right into the gun that'd been pointed at him moments ago. Danny saw the mech swallow harshly before the gun exploded sending clouds of smoke everywhere. Skulker coughed as the smoke filled his lungs glaring at Danny as he aimed a crossbow at the teen.

"You'll pay for that whe-," Skulker didn't finish his threat as he hunched over coughing louder then before.

Now Danny wasn't one to normally worry about his enemy's. Most of the time he was to worried about his own safety. But when one of your greatest foes drops to his knees in front of you in the middle of your fight then you know something's wrong.

"UH you alright Skulker?" Danny asked a little unsure of what to do.

"Keep the pity to yourself b-boy." Skulker snarled even as he erupted in a series of body shaking coughs.

"Are you sure because you sound like you're going to die..again." Danny muttered watching as Skulker seemed to draw into himself even further.

Danny watched in confusion as he noticed Skulker actually seemed to be growing smaller. Danny wasn't sure if this was some kind of trap so he waited until the mech was done coughing before walking forward.

"Uh Skulker?" He asked reaching towards what remained of the hunter.

He jerked back when he heard a small whimper. Readying another ghost energy ball he reached out again and almost fired when the pile moved. The energy ball in his hands dissipated as he stared down in shock at what appeared to be a tiny Skulker.

"What the-?" He asked trying to make sense of what he saw.

The tiny Skulker turned to him and through up his hands in glee.

"Poppy!"

What the heck was going on?

Author: SO yeah here is the first chap of the reverse universe. Lol and where the last one took place in the ghost zone this one is going to be in the human world. Look forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hey everyone thought that you might like another chapter. Lol anyway hope you enjoy it because I have only a vague idea where this is going to go. XD

 _Chapter Two_

Danny flew through the ghost zone worry written on his face as he once again adjusted the bundle in his arms. Skulker didn't seem to understand the concept of "stay still". Every two seconds he had to try and peer over Danny's shoulder, squirm and reach for random objects that floated past them, or try and jump out of his arms. Danny was more frazzled then before as he floated wearily to the nearest portal. Glancing at the tiny hunter in his arms he considered his options.

He could dump Skulker off somewhere and forget this ever happened

or

2\. He could find someone who might be able to fix the mech.

The two options collided again and again in his mind until finally he let out a sharp sigh and stopped. Skulker looked up at him with wide curious eyes as he tugged on the teens sleeve.

"Poppy?" He asked in an innocent voice.

Danny didn't respond instead he turned around and began flying in the opposite direction. There were a couple of people he knew who might be able to help. Taking in account that most of them wanted him dead there was really only one person he could go to.

"Poppy?" Skulker asked again tugging more insistently this time.

"Don't worry we're going to get this all straightened out." He replied looking down.

"Kay poppy." Skulker said before yawning sleepily.

Danny couldn't help but smile at how cute the mech looked cuddling closer to him. SHaking the thought out of his head he went to find his mentor Clockwork.

"Come in Daniel and little Skulker." Clockwork said opening the door before Danny could knock, "Is there anything I can offer you? Water? Coffee? Milk?"

"Milk I guess for Skulker, so I'm guessing you already know why I'm here." Danny stated as he walked inside the tower.

"If it's about the little one in your arms then yes. Oh and no you can't have the answers to your next test Daniel." Clockwork teased as he handed a sippy cup to Danny.

"Whatever. Anyway since you already know why-don't drink it so fast you'll make yourself sick-we're here so how do I fix this?" He asked pausing to scold Skulker before turning back to Clockwork.

"Hmm well Danny I'm sorry to say the only thing you can do is wait for this to subside." Clockwork replied sipping from a teacup that appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry would you run that by me again?" Danny asked adjusting his hold on Skulker.

"I'm sorry to say this Daniel but you made a choice and you know have to follow the path time has laid out for you." Clockwork said knowingly.

"Oh and it's not like you couldn't change the time stream if you wanted." Danny glared.

"You'll understand in due time young one, for now it seems you'll be making adjustments in your lifestyle."

Danny was about to ask what he meant when he realized something smelled. Looking down he noticed the distinct wetness that was spreading on his lap. Skulker look at him pitilessly as a whimper left his mouth. Gritting his teeth to keep the scream that threatened to escape Danny locked eyes with Clockwork.

"Don't you dare laugh." He got out.

Clockwork only smirked as Danny did his best to reassure Skulker he wasn't mad. Although he had already seen this in the time stream but he could admit that it was funnier in person.

Author: So yeah this happened. That happened. And Skulker peed. What adjustments will Danny have to make? Will Sam find out? Stay tuned for the next episode!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Welcome back everyone. Lol. I'm glad some people think this story is as good as the original. Hope I can continue to live up to that standard. ANy enough of me prattling on with the show!

 _Chapter Three_

Danny let out a sigh as he floated through the Fenton Portal dropping the baby bag he'd been carrying with a groan. Looking down at Skulker Danny felt a protective surge run through him. The mech looked so cute and helpless hanging off his chest in his sling it was nearly impossible to remember he was a powerful hunter. Picking up the bag again Danny floated through the ceiling letting it drop once he reached his bedroom.

"Okay so managed to get inside without mom and dad shooting me up. Now what? I can't just keep something like this hidden." He muttered as he slowly undid the sling.

Skulker woke as Danny laid him down on the bed whimpering when he moved away.

"Poppy!" Skulker called out tears forming on his chubby cheeks, "POPPY!"

DAnny was shocked out of his stupor at the first shout rushing to pick up Skulker before he woke the house.

"I'm here, calm down Poppy wasn't going anywhere." Danny assured the toddler cringing at the childish name.

Skulker continued to cry even as Danny shushed him. It had been years since he'd been asked to babysit a toddler and he was completely at a loss for what to do. Thinking he rushed over to the bag and pulled out a bottle after a moment. Slowly he brought it to Skulker's mouth letting the first drop hit his tongue to calm him.

"Come on know everything's okay." Danny cooed as Skulker slowly began to eat.

Sitting down on the bed Danny cradled the toddler as he hurriedly tried to think of something. The sound of footsteps approaching though had him jumping up. Something that scared Skulker all over again. Danny tried to decide if he had enough time to change back or hide but it became apparent that he had neither of those as his door was thrust open by his sister.

"Danny what the heck is going on in here!? Some of us are trying to...is that a baby?!" Jazz stopped to blink mid rant as she stared at the crying bundle in his arms.

"Shut the door before mom and dad come up will you? Calm down it's okay everything's okay Poppy's here." Danny ordered before turning back to Skulker.

"Okay explain." Jazz ordered once the door was closed.

-Five minutes later-

"Wow that's a lot to take in. What are you going to do though Danny? Skulker's a ghost even if you dress him up like a toddler he's going to stand out." Jazz said worriedly.

"I know I know, I've been trying to think of something but everytime I leave his sight Skulker starts to freak out." Danny explained.

"I see. Well I guess that means he sees you as his father or something." Jazz said leaning closer to stare at Skulker.

"Poppy make 'er go way." Skulker complained burying his face in Danny's shirt.

"Jazz is okay she's your aunt sorta." Danny explained chuckling at the reaction.

"Hey wait a second!" Jazz explained after a moment of silence.

Danny and Skulker both jumped at the same time as Jazz raced out of the room. Looking down at the tot in his arms DAnny nearly fell over laughing at the innocent but confused look Skulker was sporting. Reaching for the bag again DAnny pulled out a small toy knife and distracted Skulker with it. In whatever form the Hunter could not resist the allure of a knife. Danny was pretending to die as Skulker stabbed him when Jazz returned. In her hands was a small cuff looking thing.

"Here lend me Skulker for a sec." She said even as she snatched the tot up.

Skulker struggled as Jazz slapped the cuff on. Danny watched in fascination as rings appeared around the former hunter. Soon Jazz was holding what appeared to be a human toddler who was kicking out his legs in frustration.

"There. Isn't it great dad made it to change his appearance to a ghost's but since it didn't work for him I figured it would work the opposite way." Jazz explained as she handed Skulker back.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. I guess now I'm not going to have trouble if people see me with him." Danny replied as Skulker rushed back into his arms.

"I do have one more concern though." Jazz mumbled.

"What?" Danny asked.

"What are you going to do for school?"

Danny cringed. He hadn't thought about that. He was even happier about the long weekend. It gave him a while to figure out a good excuse. Looking up he was just in time to stop Skulker from firing off one of the many ghost fighting weapons his dad left lying around.

Another reason to be happy for the long weekend? It gave him time to get used to fatherhood.

Author: Well sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: So I'm back. Took a couple days off but yeah here's the next chap hope yall enjoy it and please don't leave any comments you won't stand by in person. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME SO FAR! ENJOY!

 _Chapter Four_

"So this is your cousin?" Sam asked suspiciously staring at the toddler hanging off his chest.

"Yeah, one of my uncles got into an accident and they needed some to watch Hunter here." Danny lied bouncing Skulker a little.

"Why couldn't your parents, or better yet, Jazz watch him. I mean dude bringing a baby to school people are going to talk." Tucker pointed out.

"You seriously believe that leaving my parents with a two year old is a good idea?" He asked looking at both of his friends as they walked, "And anyway Jazz has an important paper to write for her online college course."

None of that was true. Over the weekend he and Jazz had come up with the story. It needed to be believable and leave no doubt. Balancing that with homework and taking care of Skulker Danny was feeling more then a little tired. Walking to class Danny didn't notice the looks he was getting until he sat down and was instantly flocked by a group of girls.

"Aww who's the cutie?" Was the general cry as they cooed over Skulker.

Danny blinked his sleep deprived mind registering something he hadn't realized before. Baby+Danny= Attention from girls. He might not be doing that well in math but that equation made perfect sense in his mind.

"He's my nephew I'm going to be watching him for the next week or two." Danny explained as he pulled out Skulker's bottle.

"He's so adorable I just wanna eat him up."

"Look at his foot pajamas they are so cute!"

While Danny was enjoying the attention Skulker was not. Sniffling tears began to form in his eyes as the girls grew louder and louder. Thankfully Danny knew all the signs now when it came to Skulker bursting out into tears. Quickly grabbing a rattle (with a ghost on it dang it Clockwork) he began to shake it while bouncing the former hunter on his lap.

"Come on Hunter be good for poppy." He murmured smiling when Skulker cooed at him.

The girls awwed again rushing to their seats a moment later when Lancer walked into the room. He was all set to give out a hard quiz he'd spent the night making when he noticed the toddler in Danny's arms. He blinked once then twice but the child was still there sitting on Mr. Fenton's lap. Taking a moment for himself Mr. Lancer rubbed his chin before turning to address the teen.

"Mr. Fenton is there a reason you have brought a child to my class?" He asked in a nonsensical tone.

"He's my nephew I have to watch him for a while. The principal wrote me a note if you want to look at it." Danny replied reaching for the note in his pocket.

"I'll see about that." Mr. Lancer replied walking over.

Danny held out the note to his teacher who snatched it up and began to read. Skulker (who up until this point had been playing with his rattle) looked up at the action. He didn't like the look on the man's face. It was a mean look and no one was allowed to be mean to his poppy. Glaring he pulled back his arm and chucked the rattle at the man's head.

"What in Romeo and Juliet's sake was that!" Lancer shouted rubbing his head while glaring down at the child.

Skulker stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at the man. When the man glared back he cuddled into his poppy's side jutting out his lower lip in a pout. Mr. Lancer glared at Danny before snapping the note back down on his desk.

"Please keep your nephew under control while in my class Mr. Fenton or I'm afraid we may have some problems." With that threat hanging in the air he walked away.

Danny blushed hotly as most of the boys snickered. Looking down at Skulker though he couldn't help but smile.

"Good shot little guy." He whispered.

Author: Bad LANCER! Messing with someone else's poppy. XP everyone raspberry Lancer!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Hey everyone I've been thinking about a lot of stuff. My dad went to the hospital this morning and well I wanted to write a fatherly chap. Hope it turns out alright don't hesitate to be brutal if you don't like it. Anyway Enjoy.

 _Chapter Five_

Danny let out a sigh as the final bell of the day rang. Getting up he hefted his backpack over one shoulder before heading off to the nurse's office to pick up Skulker. Halfway through the day the teachers, and some of the students, had gotten tired of Skulker's crying. Thankfully Jazz had dropped off a cradle for him in case something like this happened.

Once again he was glad for his sisters insightfulness.

Walking down the hall he heard the sound of crying. Cursing under his breath he raced past the other students. Bursting through the nurse's door he startled a few other students as he rushed over and picked up the crying toddler.

"There there it's okay poppy's here, poppy's got you." He whispered as his shirt got soaked with small tears.

"I don't know why he started crying," The nurse informed him as she walked over, "He was good until the last bell rang."

"Thanks for watching him," Danny mumbled as Skulker calmed down.

"No problem if you need to leave him here again I don't mind. Take carry Danny and Hunter." The nurse said as Danny left.

Nodding his head Danny left with a whimpering Skulker still burying his head in Danny's shirt. Heading for the doors Sam and Tucker caught up with him. They were discussing their plans for the evening when Skulker noticed they were passing a park.

"POPPY! PARK!" He shouted tugging on Danny's shirt and pointing.

All three of them stopped to glance down at the tot. Looking over at the park Skulker was pointing too Danny saw a bunch of other little kids playing. He could feel the excitement that was pouring off Skulker. Thinking back he realized since becoming a toddler the only people Skulker had seen were adults or teens. He wasn't sure which class Jazz fit in.

"Do you guys mind if we stop for a bit? I promise to pay for the pizza later." Danny pleaded.

"I don't mind it's been awhile since we went there anyway." Tucker shrugged.

"I really don't care either, as long as we still have time to make that movie tonight." Sam answered already making her way across the street.

Danny smiled at his friends as they headed for the park. Looking around Danny noticed a lot of parents were giving him and Skulker funny looks. Blushing slightly he surveyed the playground looking for a safe place that the former hunter could play. Sam however was one step ahead of him.

"Hey Danny maybe you should take Hunter over there." She said pointing.

Danny looked and blushed when he noticed the spot. It was the little playhouse they used to play in as kids. It wasn't very big but everyone loved it because it had three different slides and a tire swing.

"Go on dude we'll wait for you here." Tucker said snagging his bag and bumping him.

"Wait a sec-" Danny started to say.

"Poppy pway?" Skulker asked his eyes growing huge and tearful.

Groaning at the puppy look he was receiving Danny admitted defeat and headed for the playhouse. Carefully he set Skulker down walking behind the tot as he struggled to reach the slides. For a moment he forgot his friends were there as he and Skulker went down each slide. He did notice however when Sam started taking pictures.

"Oh come on Danny you guys look so cute together!" She said when he protested.

"Yeah family photo!" Tucker said before he started taking pictures too.

Danny could only sigh and let them do what they wanted. His first priority was Skulker, strange as that may sound. Half an hour later and they were back on their way to his house Skulker slumped over his shoulder dead asleep.

"You know you would make a great dad Danny." Tucker commented.

"Just because I know how to change a diaper doesn't mean I'd make a good dad." Danny grumbled adjusting his hold on the sleeping tot.

"I think he's right Danny besides if it weren't for Skulker I'm sure that you would have aced that baby test. Just look how good you are with Hunter. Anyway we'll meet up with you later Bye!" Sam said as they approached his house.

"Yeah bye." He mumbled after his friends.

It felt so strange them not knowing the truth. Then again if they had known who Hunter really was then they probably would have locked him away and questioned his sanity. Heck he questioned his own sanity. Walking inside Danny ignored the argument that his parents were having and headed for his room. He had homework to do plus he had to figure out what he was going to do when he went on patrol. He couldn't take Skulker along. And he couldn't leave him alone.

Why was being a parent so hard?

He was just setting Skulker in his crib when his phone buzzed. Grabbing it he rolled his eyes at the many pictures his friends had sent him. Pausing on one where he and Skulker were on the tire swing together he couldn't help but smile. Setting it as his screensaver he settled down for a few long hours of homework.

Author: NO DANNY THE CUTENESS IS A TRAP! NOOOOO WE LOST HIM!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Hey Everyone. You know that time when you have a cold and you still have to go to work? Yeah that time is now. Since I'm feeling a little better today I'm going to update lol.

 _Chapter Six_

For some reason Danny felt patrolling that evening was harder than any other time. Sure there weren't that many ghosts, and with Skulker at his house there wasn't much threat either. Landing on a rooftop he looked down at his watch noting the time with a grimace.

"Hey guys I think we should call it a night doesn't look like much is going to happen." Danny said into his com.

" _I think you're right. It's weird though usually a night like this would be perfect for ghosts."_ Sam answered.

"Yeah I don't understand it either. I'm calling it a night. See ya at school tomorrow." Danny replied surveying the area around him.

" _Maybe Vlad's planning something."_ Tucker suggested.

"I don't know, he's been pretty quiet lately." Danny replied taking to the air again.

" _That's even more reason to be suspicious Danny."_ Sam said concern lacing her voice.

Danny couldn't deny that, every time Vlad plotted something it was never spur of the moment. Each one of his plans always took forever to plan and to set up. In the end though Vlad was the one who usually got burned so he wasn't all that worried.

"Maybe he is maybe he isn't. Anyway guys I'm heading back Hunter can't sleep unless I'm there." Danny sighed as he floated through the night air.

" _Aww Danny's a daddy."_ Tucker teased.

Danny cut off the link with a roll of his eyes. As he flew home Danny tried to sort out his thoughts about this whole situation. When Clockwork frist told him he would have to care for Skulker until the effects wore off he was conflicted. Now though….

Taking care of Skulker felt natural. In either form something called to him to protect the mech. To be honest he wasn't sure if it was a ghost thing or not be Danny knew deep in his heart he couldn't bear to see the mech hurt. At least not in this form.

Floating down into his room he changed back and headed for the door intent on collecting Skulker from his sister. Apparently though Jazz was one step ahead of him because she was already waiting outside his door with a wiggling Skulker in her grasp.

"He already ate, I changed his diaper ten minutes ago you might have to change him again before bed, and I even got him into the bath." She explained as she dumped Skulker into his arms.

"Wow and he didn't fuss?" Danny asked in astonishment.

"He did a little especially when he started to drift off and you weren't here." She admitted as Skulker started sucking on his knuckles.

"Thanks for watching him Jazz. Can you say goodnight to your auntie Skulker?" Danny cooed to the toddler.

"Nigh Nigh Auny Jass." Skulker said waving his fist.

"Night you goofs. Danny we should talk tomorrow," Something in her voice made him look at her, "Just don't get too attached little bro."

With those words Jazz turned and headed back to her room leaving a confused Danny in her wake. Shaking his head he closed the door glancing down at the bundle in his arms. He knew better then anyone that he couldn't get attached. Skulker was the ghost zone's greatest hunter (or so he said) one day Skulker would be back to his old self hunting Danny down for his pelt.

Carrying Skulker to the bed he got him changed before stretching out next to him. Curling his arm around the mech he watched as a sleepy smile passed over the metal face.

"Nigh poppy." Skulker said before curling against Danny's chest.

He couldn't get attached. Still he waited until Skulker was asleep to cover them both pulling the mech deeper into his arms.

Author: Right Danny you keep telling yourself that. Do you believe this kid? … oh right I'm the one writing this story. Lol


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Hey everyone it's been a while. Sorry for the long delay.

Danny: Yeah took you forever!

Author: Now danny a few more days with Skulker won't kill you.

Danny: Maybe not baby Skulker but his adult form would.

Author:...good point.

Together: Enjoy!

 _Chapter Seven_

When Danny woke up the next morning he looked down at Skulker and smiled. Curling his body tighter around the mech he drew them both further under the blankets. He didn't want to get up. Getting up meant going to school, dealing with Dash and Lancer, and a whole bunch of other problems. Snuggling into the warm body next to him Danny couldn't help but note it felt more hot then warm. Confused he pulled back and looked down at Skulker.

Skulker's face was flushed as he labored to breathe. Jolting fully awake Danny realized something was terribly wrong. Cradling Skulker to his chest Danny rushed out of his room. He had to get him to a doctor. Throwing stuff into a bag he was about to rush out of the house when Jazz walked downstairs rubbing at her eyes.

"Danny? What's going on?" She asked through a yawn.

"Skulker's sick! He's burning up I don't know what to do!" Danny managed to get out as he searched for his shoes.

"Danny. DANNY!" Jazz shouted when he didn't hear her the first time.

"What?" He asked freezing his hands tightening protectively around Skulker.

"Danny Skulker is a ghost. Which means regular doctors won't be able to treat him." She explained slowly coming to stand next to him.

Danny stopped as that thought penetrated his brain. He'd forgotten. Looking down at Skulker's face he took in the human like features. In all the confusion, in his worry, it didn't occur to him that normal doctors wouldn't be able to help a ghost.

"I didn't…" Danny started to say.

"I know you were just worried. Listen Danny I think you should take him to the ghost zone." Jazz said softly.

"I can't! Jazz they'll hurt him!" Danny drew back horror written across his face.

"That may be but they're better equipped to handle something like this. You have to face facts Danny you're only a half ghost you can't help him like they can."

The words hurt. Sure they hadn't gotten along when Skulker was an adult but he cared about the toddler in his arms. His ghost half demanded they keep him safe. His human half though agreed with Jazz. Other ghosts would be able to take care of him, help him.

"Okay I'll take him to Technus. If anyone can figure this out he can." Danny whispered softly.

"I know this is hard Danny but it's for the best." Jazz reassured him wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Even if the words were true it didn't lessen the pain in Danny's heart.

Flying through the ghost zone with Skulker's bag hanging off his back and the mech in his arms Danny couldn't help but jump at every noise. Saying he was going to take Skulker to Technus was one thing. Getting there was a whole different matter. He'd already gone off course three times as ghost chased him. He avoided the fight because Skulker wouldn't be able to handle being thrown around.

When he saw Technus's lab come into view he breathed a sigh of relief. Swallowing hard he readjusted his grip on the mech and floated to the doors. Pressing the doorbell Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes as the star wars theme song started playing.

" _Should have known,"_ He thought as he waited.

It didn't take long until the door was thrown open revealing Technus in all his glory. And by that Danny literally meant "All his glory,". Because you see the Technological ghost was standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel.

"Ghost child. What are you doing here?" Technus asked in a suspicious tone.

Mentally preparing himself for what was going to happen he casually pointed to Skulker who hung off his chest.

"I-we need your help." Danny said as Technus stared down at his bundle in shock.

"I see. So that's what happened to my prototype. I'm surprised you didn't come to me sooner Phantom." Technus looked thoughtful as he stepped aside to allow Danny inside.

"We can talk about that later. He's sick, if that's even possible I need you to treat him."

Nodding Technus moved past him to one side of the room that was filled with nothing but beakers, tubes, and wires. It reminded Danny of an old mad scientists lab from the movies.

"It is possible in his "unique," situation. You see his body has been slowly returning to how it was before. His mind on the other hand is accelerating faster then his body can handle. The fever is testimony of that," As he spoke Technus moved around the room mixing something, "This should force his body to speed up the rate of acceleration. Within a few days he should be back to normal."

"It's that simple?" Danny couldn't help but ask as Skulker let out a weak whimper.

"Well I have been making preparations since I noticed my prototype had gone missing." Technus admitted moving back over to them.

In his hands he held a dropper with a glowing bluish liquid in it. Carefully Danny drew Skulker out holding the wiggling tot as Technus drew closer. Slowly he let three drops fall in Skulker's mouth. The results were almost instantaneous, Skulker stopped wiggling his body fall still. With a small smile Danny brushed his hand threw the ghost's sweaty locks as his temperature slowly dropped. Technus noticed the look on his face and let out a small sigh causing Danny to look up.

"You do know there is a high chance that Skulker will not remember any of this once he returns to his former self?" Technus asked hands on his unclothed hips.

"Yeah." Danny replied softly.

"What will you do now?" Technus asked curiosity burning in his eyes.

Danny cuddled Skulker for a second before handing him to Technus. Shrugging off the bag he missed Technus's astonished look. Turning his back to the two ghosts he schooled his features.

"He'll be back to normal in a few days, so he should be fine here until then." With that said Danny took off before Technus could offer a word of protest.

Somehow he managed to hold his tears in until he reached their portal. It was only when he was safe on the other side did he let them fall.

Author: I can be so cruel XD


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Hey everyone been awhile but I've had the best day at work. First I got a pay raise (almost .25 cents) then when I bought a soda I got two! If that didn't make things better I got tips. And after that I donated money and got a free tootsie pop that had a star. Hah today was really great.

Danny: OKay enough about you the people came here to read about me.

Author: Spoil sport

Together: Enjoy!

 _Chapter Eight_

For the next couple days Danny wasn't himself. He would sit through each class with a dazed look on his face. Whenever ghosts came around Valerie was the one who took care of them since Danny didn't seem to notice they were there. The only ghosts he notice were YoungBlood and his parrot. Even then all he did was pat YoungBlood on the head and tell him not to cause too much damage.

It goes without saying that Sam and Tucker were worried.

"He's probably just feeling down cause Hunter went home." Sam said as they talked at lunch.

"Well yeah he was acting like Hunter's dad, but there's gotta be something more then that." Tucker replied biting into his triple cheese burger.

"Yeah he hasn't been going on patrol or anything at all really. I wish he would talk to us." She replied.

"You know Danny he'll mope for another two days before he forgets about the whole thing." Tucker assured her.

Sam just nodded though she had her doubts about the whole thing. Danny just sat at the other end of the table ignoring the whole conversation and stared at his phone. The picture of him and Skulker smiling at the playground seemed to taunt him.

Looking away from his phone he shifted his fork through today's mystery glop. He was just considering taking a bite when his ghost sense went off. It was the first time in days he noticed. Rolling his eyes he grabbed his tray and jumped up.

"Danny?" Sam's voice reached him as he headed for the trash bins.

"It's nothing Sam I'll be back in a few." He threw her what he thought was a reassuring smile before turning and continuing on.

Dropping his food in the bin he got rid of his tray before running to the closest empty room. Transforming Danny floated through the roof his eyes darting around for his target. At first he didn't see anything. It wasn't until he heard a noise did he realize they were behind him. Turning Danny blinked in confusion as he took in the ghost floating in front of him.

"Who are you?" Danny asked taking in the sight of the child ghost floating in front of him.

The ghost didn't say anything just continued to float there quietly. Danny cocked a hand on his hip taking the kid in. As far as he knew he'd only met three other ghost kids. He was about to speak up again when the bell rang causing him to curse.

"Look I really don't have time for this, either tell me why you're here or else beat it." Usually he wouldn't have been so harsh but the past few days were taking their toll.

When the kid didn't say anything he turned to go. As he was about to float back into the school a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Looking down he was surprised to find the ghost from before holding onto him for dear life. Tear filled green eyes looked up at him, silently begging him not to go.

"Uh…" Was all Danny managed to get out.

"Don't go poppy. I missed you." A soft voice said.

Poppy. Only one person had ever called him poppy.

"Skulker?!"

Author: And Cliffhanger. Short one chap I know but just look forward to the next one. Lol See ya laters.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: So hey everyone it's been awhile I had to come to some decisions. After I finish this fic and "Return" I will not be writing Danny Phantom for awhile. Or any other fandom unless I come up with something I can sink my teeth into. So if you have a chellenge for me (NOT Danny Phantom thank you) go ahead and send it to me.

Other then that enjoy the chapter you're getting one more after this hopefully…. maybe more.

 _Chapter Nine_

Danny didn't care that he was skipping school. He didn't care that he'd left his friends behind without telling them what was going on. Sure he knew he was going to get lectures from Sam, Jazz, Lancer, and maybe even his parents but he just couldn't care. He wanted answers and he was going to get them one way or another.

"WHEEEEEEEE!" Skulker whooped from his back.

Trying to be serious while having a small child whoop and cheer as they flew through the ghost zone was not an easy thing to do. More then once Danny found himself smiling at Skulker's antics. Shaking his head Danny tried to wrap his mind around this whole situation.

Days ago he'd left Skulker with Technus with the knowledge that the Mech would be back to normal soon. So then why was Skulker here clinging to his back in the form of a small child? Shaking his head again Danny chuckled as Skulker cheered loudly as they flew past more ghost debre.

Finally after what seemed an eternity of questions and uncertain feelings they finally arrived outside Technus's lair. Steeling himself Danny lowered Skulker to the floor before ringing the doorbell.

(If you'd like insert the star wars theme song here)

Rolling his eyes at Technus's choice of a doorbell he waited as Skulekr shifted nervously at his side. Glancing down at the green haired boy Danny raised an eyebrow wondering what had the boy acting so anxious. He got his answer when the door opened and Technus leveled stern eyes on his charge.

"So this is where you went Hunter, I had a feeling." Technus said never once taking his eyes from the ghost kid standing next to him.

"I'm sowwy Technus I wanted to see poppy again." Skulker said keeping his eyes down.

"Well both of you should come inside before someone sees and thinks I'm converting from being your tormentor Phantom." Stepping aside he allowed them to walk by.

"I assume from what you've already said you know more about this situation then I do." Danny accused with a glare.

Technus gave Danny a smug look before he walked to his lab the other two following closely behind him. The silence began to grate on his nerves as they followed the Technological ghost further into his lair. Skulker must have picked up on his agitation because he slipped his smaller hand into Danny's. For some reason feeling Skulker's smaller hand soothed some of his irritation. Not all of it mind you just enough so he didn't feel the urge to behead Tecnhus at his first chance.

"So what's going on Technus. I thought you said Skulker would be back to normal in a "few days"." Danny said making air quotes with his fingers.

"I do not appreciate your sarcasm Daniel. Skulker did return to normal after a couple days in my care but there were a few complications." Technus replied turning to face them.

"What kind of complications are we talking about?" Danny asked Skulker taking his hand again.

"Well as you can see the boy standing next to you is a product of those complications. You see the feelings Skulker had for you when he was a baby transferred along with his memories of that time to his adult form. His body literally began to go at war with itself as conflicting thoughts fought for dominance. One side of his brain said you were a threat and needed to be hunted down. The other side argued that you were his protector and he would be safer with you.

He came to me not a day after he left with a high fever that had weakened him to dangerous levels. Something had to be done before he could no longer maintain his ghost form. With the help of my newest invention I was able to pull the memories out as ectoplasm. As soon as they were gone Skulker recovered quickly and was gone not a hour later." As he finished Technus took a long drink of tea letting Danny digest all the information he'd gotten.

Looking at, (Skulker? Hunter?), the boy standing next to him he couldn't describe what he felt. Sure the kid looked like Skulker, when he was wearing the bracelet, so he'd just assumed something had gone wrong. Looking closer he noted the fact that the ghost in front of him was different from the Skulker he'd come to know over the years. The kid looked at him with wide fearful eyes as if Danny was going to be mad at him for existing. Smiling Danny patted him on the head before turning back to Technus.

"So ...Hunter here is the product of Skulker's memories from when he was a baby. I can get behind that, I guess. What I want to know is how long this is going to last. Is he going to just disappear one day?" Danny asked.

Technus seemed to take his question into consideration before shrugging.

"I don't know. Truthfully this is the first time I have used the machine. I wasn't expecting this side effect so honestly i have no idea how long Hunter will be with us. It could only be temporarily or it could be he'll be a new permanent addition to the ghost zone." He replied.

Danny nodded his hand moving from Hunter's head to his shoulder. Hunter leaned against him and Danny felt something inside him warm at the sight. That warmth fled though when another thought entered his mind.

"Does Skulker know about this?" He asked leveling his gaze on Technus as he drew the child ghost to him.

"As far as I know Skulker wants nothing to do with what happened so I saw no need to tell him about Hunter here." It was a diplomatic response but one that set Danny at ease.

"Okay then." Looking down he saw Hunter biting his lip nervously.

At first Danny didn't understand. Hunter was safe, he wasn't in trouble, what did he have to be nervous about. For a second he couldn't fathom what it was. Then he understood.

Hunter was worried he would leave. That was the last memory Skulker had, had of him before he changed back. Kneeling down in front of the kid DAnny placed both his hands on Hunter's shoulders.

"Hey I'm not gonna leave alright. And even if I do I'll come back." He said.

"You Promise?" Hunter asked lifting his head slightly.

"I promise."

"Pinky swear!" Danny was almost taken back at the demand before he smiled.

"Okay I pinky swear."

With that said they locked pinkies causing them both to giggle. Danny didn't know how much time he had with Hunter but he was going to make it worth it. He even knew where to take the child so he would be safe from his homicidal other half. And if he knew his mentor the ghost would already have a place set aside for his son.

"Come on I think we've intruded on Technus's home for long enough let's go." Nodding at Technus Danny picked Hunter up.

With a nod at the Older ghost he walked out HUnter balanced on his hip.

Author: So everyone I was gonna write an epilogue but…. I decided that I should end this here. It was such a good ending I don't even know what else I would be able to write for this. So thank you for sticking around with me even though I haven't been uploading as much. Check ya laters XP


End file.
